Embodied
We join the Rangers as they battle a giant Attack Bot with the Zenith Megazord. With the bot gaining the upper hand, Dr. K instructs them to go to the individual Megazord configurations. The Rangers use their attacks and destroy the bot. At the Venjix Palace, Shifter reveals his newest Generation 13 creation. Though this bot appears to be off line. Venjix downloads himself into this new form, and explains that he won't go to the Rangers, the Rangers will come to him. At the Ranger's base, Summer and the others are trying to convince Dillon to let Summer hypnotize him, so that maybe they can learn more about his past. Thanks to his musical pocket watch, Dillon is able to flash back. He finds himself inside the Venjix base, and sees a projection showing him & the girl he was supposed to protect, in a place called Kenmore. Dillon's flash into the past ends, and Summer & Dr. K start searching for the city of Kenmore. Dr. K finds it in Omega City, which was evacuated after the first Venjix attack. Dillon is ready to leave on his own, again. But the others explain that he's not going alone, and Scott has an idea of how they can get to Omega City in style. Scott goes to his father, not asking for permission, but asking for transportation. Scott returns to the base with a 1970's motor home, called Project Go-Onger. It stands for Ground Outdoor Operational Network General-Purpose Explorational Rover. Say that three times fast. So our five heroes head out into the Wastelands in their. . .special military motor home. Dr. K informs them that since they'll be out of range, they'll soon loose contact with her. Plus, they'll only have enough power for one Megazord configuration. The Rangers soon come to a bump in the road and find what they only believe to be another Attack Bot. They morph and get ready to fight it. The Rangers start fighting, only to find themselves outmatched. A legion of Grinders are unleashed and powered up even more by Venjix. The Rangers manage to defeat the Grinders with their weapons, but then Dillon realizes something, he's seen those red eyes before. Venjix reveals himself and then fights them again. Venjix overpowers the Rangers, blasts them, causing them to de-morph. When Venjix takes to his Attack Drone, the Rangers board *sigh* Project Go-Onger, and retreat into a tunnel. In the safety of the tunnel, the Rangers try and decide their next move, while Venjix waits for them. Finally Scott decides that they'll take the fight to Venjix. So the Rangers Morph & form the Zenith Megazord to lure Venjix to them. When Venjix shows up and starts firing, the Rangers separate their Zords and attack with a new individual Zord attack. The plans seems to have worked. But the Attack Drone just separates into five Drones. Just as things look bleak for the Rangers, two new Zords arrive on the scene. The pilots of the Zords go after Venjix & the Drones. They manage to destroy them all, saving the Rangers. As the Zords fly away, we see inside the cockpit and see the pilot of the Falcon Zord is a Gold Ranger. . . and the pilot of the Tiger Jet Zord is a Silver Ranger. The two fly off leaving the Rangers wondering just exactly who they are. Believing their master has been destroyed, Crunch, Shift & Tenaya 7 have a short fight to see who will take over command. Tenaya 7 ends up winning the fight. But Venjix returns to his pillar and then pulls another duplicate body out, and downloads himself once more into the body. He explains that he is not finished with the Power Rangers, and that they are headed for his deadliest trap yet.